


Lo Shock di Essere in Due

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fast Food, Food Issues, Other, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Cosa può sorprendere Eddie?





	Lo Shock di Essere in Due

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a drawing of https://twitter.com/yuushishio

Eddie si stava abituando alla vita con Venom. Uscivano assieme, dormivano assieme, lavoravano assieme, ma soprattutto _mangiavano_ assieme. Era qualcosa di buffo vederli scegliere i successivi pasti della giornata. Venom insisteva sul cibo spazzatura, Eddie cercava di virare su qualcosa di più sano. Nella migliore delle ipotesi mangiavano insalata con milza. E soia, tanta, tanta soia. Alla fine Eddie era riuscito a capire cosa desiderasse il simbionte incrociando i cibi che richiedeva a gran voce. Senza indugio, Google aveva risposto con una parola cristallina che faceva sbavare il suo melmoso compagno: f eniletilammina.

I siti di cucina e miscellanea avevano un sacco di articoli sui cibi contenenti questo miracoloso ormone - alcaloide, o neurotrasmettitore, non ormone, doveva impararlo - e quindi aveva stabilito una routine culinaria basata sulla sua onnipresenza a tavola. Cioccolata, che rimaneva tra le preferite di Venom; soia, lenticchie e arachidi crude; uova e latte di capra e pecora. Per non parlare della carne. Secondo uno di quegli articoli - Eddie continuava a chiedersi a che punto fosse arrivato il giornalismo per scrivere lunghe pagine sugli alimenti contententi un particolare alcaloide - il salame italiano ne conteneva tantissima. E quindi via, nelle macellerie italiane di New York, a cercare il salame prescelto! E poi tagli magri e grassi, ma solo alcuni. Alla fine si era fatto una lunga lista che portava in tasca quando andava a fare la spesa, ben attento a trovare ciò che il suo coinquilino desiderasse. Tutto, purché gli calasse la voglia di mangiare teste. Anche il cervello conteneva feniletilammina, ma Eddie era decisamente contrario a renderlo uno spuntino programmato. L'idea gli faceva ancora ribaltare lo stomaco.

Tuttavia, il vero shock non era il cambio di dieta, o la fame da bufalo che aveva da quando erano in due. Era il momento successivo alla salita sulla bilancia, un grido di sofferenza che si propagava nei bassifondi della Grande Mela. Venom gorgogliò.

"Bè, pesiamo ancora poco per essere due."


End file.
